


Leave It On

by mynameisnoneya



Series: White Bird and Black Dog [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: After witnessing The Hound in action during King Joffrey's name day celebration, Sansa asks Sandor for a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story jumps right into the middle of an ongoing sexual relationship between Sansa and Sandor while she is still betrothed to Joffrey. I have not indicated her age, but since I'm blending this story with canon, Sansa would most likely be under 18. The sex depicted in this story is rough, but it is completely consensual. The dub/con tag is used only because of the role playing elements between Sansa and Sandor.
> 
> If you're still interested after reviewing the tags and warnings, then by all means, dive head-first into this smutty, rough sex fantasy!
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“Leave it on,” Sansa whispered, staring intently at the enormous warrior standing before her.  Clad in his once brightly polished Kingsguard armor, now soiled and stained with the blood of the unlucky knight that he had cut down just minutes earlier during Joffrey’s name day celebration, the mighty fighter who had moments ago been so fierce and foreboding now looked completely baffled at her command.

“What the…have you gone mad, girl?” Sandor huffed, shooting a glance down to his hounds head helm that he was holding neatly tucked under his left arm, “You want me to leave it on?”

“Leave it on, if you would, _ser_ ,” she taunted, slowly walking toward the door to her chambers, fixing the bolt firmly in place.

Sandor’s steely eyes narrowed as he watched her turn around, now facing him with ever-so-slight a smirk planted on her pale, pretty face.  “Stop calling me that.  And now I know you’ve gone mad.  It’s fucking daylight out!  We could be caught -”

“A man can’t lay with a woman during the day?” Sansa asked as she batted her eyelashes innocently at him, already knowing the answer to her ridiculous question.

“So, that’s how it’s going to be, then?” he replied, licking his lower lip while he studied her icy blue eyes wrought with mischief and promise, “Feeling like a naughty little bird?”

“You have no idea, _ser_ , just how naughty I feel right now,” she replied, sauntering over to him, her hands making their way to the laces of her blush-colored gown, “You were magnificent out there today…so strong, so powerful…”

Sandor’s cock came alive as he watched her dress pool at her feet, the little bird’s growing teats and womanly curves deliciously caressed by the sheer fabric of her shift.  “Was I now?”

“Mm-hmm,” Sansa moaned slightly, reaching up to cup her own breasts through her thin layer or clothing, “The way you destroyed that poor wretch with your mace…oh, that feels so good,” she purred, massaging and groping her chest with both hands.

“Damn it, girl, wait for me,” Sandor groaned, quickly moving to divest himself of his armor.  Piece after piece of his warrior’s suit fell to the floor, clanging and clattering as he tore at his woolen tunic, desperate to rid himself of his last layer of clothing.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer,” she cried out, raising her shift to expose her bare womanhood to him.  Forgoing her small clothes today on purpose, she reveled in the shocked expression overtaking his scarred face as he stared at the small nest of copper curls.  Lowering herself to sit down on the edge of her bed, she spread her legs slowly, allowing him to see just how wet she was for him already.

“Seven hells, are you trying to kill me?” he snarled, yanking roughly at the laces of his breeches.

“Hurry, my brave knight,” she teased, lowering her finger to slide through her slick folds, “Or I may have to relieve myself of this burning need.”

Sandor thought that he may actually come on the spot like some green boy seeing a naked woman for the first time.  Frozen in place, his breeches shoved half-way down his chiseled hips, he stared in awe at the vision of Sansa rubbing her swollen cunny, glistening brightly with her arousal, grinding herself into her hand as she moaned wantonly.  He could fucking smell her from where he stood.

“I’m no knight, and I’m no ser,” Sandor growled, leaving his breeches hanging from his hips as he started to walk across the room, fully intent on grabbing her by the hips and shoving his face into her lady bits, parting her folds with his tongue and licking that little pearl of hers till she had to bite her pillow to keep from screaming his name across the damn holdfast.

“Leave it on, remember?” she purred, releasing her womanhood long enough to tug her shift over her head, baring herself fully to his gaze.

“Leave it on…right,” Sandor blinked, remembering her request.  Turning around, stepping over the various pieces of his chainmail strewn about the floor, he bent over to remove his breeches, feeling slightly relieved that his aching cock could spring free.  Tossing his clothes into the pile on the floor, he picked up his helm that he had sat down on her vanity, watching her reflection in the mirror, her eyes widening rather comically as he placed it over his head.  Feeling like a fucking idiot as he stood completely naked in Sansa’s chambers, save his hound’s head helm, he spun around rapidly.  He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the sound of her gasp.

“You want the Hound to come out and play, eh?” he asked, stalking forward, “If it’s the Hound you want this time, little bird, then you shall have him.”

“Yes, oh, please!” she begged, scrambling to turn around and climb onto the bed.

“Come here,” Sandor ordered, yanking her backwards by her ankles, enjoying the yelp she made as he bent her down, her hands bracing herself against the edge of her bed, “The Hound doesn’t make love, girl.  He fucks like a dog.”

Kicking her legs apart, he shoved two fingers into her cunny without warning, relishing the feeling of her tight little hole being stretched wide for him.

“Sandor!” she shrieked, throwing her head back as he pumped his fingers mercilessly inside her, grabbing harshly onto her hip with his other hand.

“What?  Am I not your ‘ser’ anymore?” he barked, removing his fingers and grabbing his cock to line up at her entrance.

“No, ser, I mean, no, milord,” Sansa groaned as Sandor teased her with the head of his shaft, not allowing her to scoot back to impale herself on him, “Please, ser, I mean – “.

“You will call me Hound,” he commanded, slapping her across the back of her ass with his bare hand, “And you are my little bitch, do you understand?”

“Oh, fuck, yes!” she cried out as he spanked her hard again, “You’re the Hound!”

“Good girl,” Sandor rasped, ramming his enormous cock into her, fully seating himself inside her, “Now tell me how much you like me fucking you.”

Sansa could barely speak as Sandor – The Hound, rather – pounded into her without mercy.  This was not their first time role playing during sex, but each time Sandor allowed himself to get into character, so to speak, the more incredibly turned on Sansa became. 

“I said tell me, girl, how good it feels to have the Hound take you like a bitch in heat!” Sandor shouted, whacking her right on the ass once again as he continued to rhythmically thrust inside her.

“Yes!  I love it!” Sansa smiled, feeling the sting of her reddened flesh burning her where his hand had been, “I love it when you fuck me, Hound!”

As quickly as he had begun to take her, he stopped.  Sandor grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her forcibly into a standing position, spinning her around to face him.

“I changed my mind, wolf bitch,” he growled, shoving her onto her back on the bed, “You’ll look at me when I come.”

“Please, Hound!” Sansa whimpered as he grabbed her thighs with his large hands, wrenching her legs apart, stepping in between them.

“Shut your mouth,” he ordered, pushing her legs back until her thighs almost touched her shoulders, “You wanted this, remember?”

“God, yes!” she shouted as he sheathed himself inside her once again, his sack slamming into her ass as he began fucking her in earnest.  She grabbed onto his upper arms, grasping on tightly, almost drawing blood as she held on while he pounded into her.

“Seven hells, you’re so damn tight!” he groaned into his helmet, losing himself momentarily to the sensation of her womanhood enveloping his cock, “Sansa, am I hurting you?”

“No, no, it’s good,” Sansa reassured him, loosening her grip momentarily to stroke the dark, coarse hairs covering his pectoral muscles, “Don’t stop.”

“Are you sure?” Sandor asked, still not quite back in character, “Tell me to stop and I –“

“Take me, Hound,” she interjected, reaching down between them to squeeze his balls roughly, “Your future queen orders you to fuck her!”

“Fucking hell!” he snapped, jerking out of her completely.

That got him back in character.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that, you stupid little bird,” The Hound snarled, yanking her roughly by her braided hair.  As she cried out, he stood before her, dragging her off the bed and shoving her down to her knees.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours, my future queen, and suck me off,” he demanded, pulling her head back as he stared down at her through the eyes of his helm.

“Yes, _milord_ ,” she spat back in challenge.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing, _milord_.”

Still holding onto her by her flaming red hair, The Hound grabbed his cock with his free hand, smacking her right across the lips with it.

“I thought so,” he chuckled as she opened her pert little red lips, taking his head into her mouth, licking and sucking at his cock with all of the vigor and experimentation that he adored.  “Take it all.  Go on.”

“It’s so big,” Sansa pled, pulling and tugging at the base of his manhood that she couldn’t fit into her mouth, “Please, ser, I’ll choke!”

“The fuck do I care?” he laughed, watching her eyes bulge slightly as he shoved himself further into her mouth, “Now open up, bitch, and suck!”

Gagging slightly at first at the invasion, Sansa did as she was told, humming and massaging him until he was panting like the dog he was pretending to be.

“Fuck, Sansa, I’m…shite, love…I’m going to…on your back again,” he commanded, forcibly pulling himself out of her grasp.

“But I-“

“Now!” he barked, causing her to jump up from her position on the floor in front of him and to lie down on the bed as ordered.

“Fuck this helmet!” he shouted, yanking his helm off and dropping it to the floor.  The clanging sound of metal scraping across the floor caused Sansa to grin at him as she stared at his sweaty, messy black hair.

“Can’t take it anymore, Hound?” she challenged, spreading her legs wide open for him.

“No!  You win!” he rasped, diving in head first, attacking her cunny with his tongue like a starving man.

“Sandor!  Oh, Mother, Maiden and Crone!  That feels amazing!” Sansa moaned as he plunged his tongue deep inside her, laving her little bundle hidden between her folds.  When he stuffed two fingers in her, curving them and tweaking that sweet spot, she could feel her release building rapidly.  “Yes!  Sandor!  Like that!  Yes!”

Encouraged by her praise, Sandor relentlessly feasted on her womanhood until she grabbed her pillow, biting down as she tried to muffle her screams.  While still coming down from her peak, he jumped to his feet, not bothering to wipe her juices off his beard, spreading her legs even wider as he positioned himself at her entrance once again.

“Please, Sansa,” he begged, desperate to chase down his own release, “I need you.”

“Take me,” she whispered, reaching up to stroke his scarred cheek.

It only took a few thrusts before he came with a shudder, pulling out barely in time to stroke himself as he spilled his seed on her belly.  Thoroughly spent, he collapsed onto his back on the bed beside her with such force that Sansa squealed when she bounced into the air.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, neither one moving an inch.

Finally, Sansa rolled off the bed, padding over to her dressing table to find a cloth to wipe herself clean.  As she removed the sticky fluid from her body, she looked in her mirror, examining the reflection of Sandor’s sated manhood.

“How much longer do you think we have before we’re missed?” she asked tentatively, tossing the soiled cloth aside onto her vanity.

“Not long,” he groaned, rising up on his elbows, smirking at her as she stood naked as the day she was born.

“When can the Hound come out to play again?” Sansa asked, slowly sauntering over to where he lay.

“Gods, woman, you are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he laughed, watching her as she straddled his lap.

“I was thinking,” she said as she began to rock her hips languidly, grinning as his eyes widened at the sensation of her wet cunny rubbing against his now half-hard cock, “How about you leave your armor on next time?”

“I’ll leave on whatever you want, little bird,” Sandor smiled, lying flat on his back, reaching up to massage her teats, “But you have to get up now.  I have to get out of here before Joffrey takes our heads.”

“Next time, then,” she said, placing her small, pale hands over his rough, callused ones as he circled her nipples with his thumbs.

“Next time,” he rasped, pulling her down to meet his lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I will write another chapter...it will depend on the response I receive to this one. So, if you want to see more of this pairing, be sure to comment!


End file.
